


Easy Does It

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [19]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Canon Related, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Reality Bending, Research, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Loki and Verity discover something interesting in the universe they're visiting.





	Easy Does It

“What is this?” Verity asked, gesturing to her wrist.

“Ah, that,” Loki said, nodding wisely, “I have no idea.”

Verity rolled her eyes, but continued inspecting the writing. It looked as though someone had printed “Loki” on her right wrist in small, blue letters. It hadn’t been there before they stepped through the portal, and that was only moments ago, so no one had had the chance to approach them yet or cause this writing to appear.

She would have suspected this to be some prank on Loki’s part, but he had been completely honest when he said he didn’t know what it was. Verity licked her finger and tried rubbing it away, but the letters didn’t even smear.

“Huh.” She muttered, “I wonder why it’s your name.”

Loki didn’t reply, and she looked up to see him examining his own wrists. Silently, he held out his left arm, the sleeve rolled up to reveal the magic bracelet that contained Verity’s story, her soul, and, in the same blue lettering, the word “Verity”.

“O-kay then…” she breathed.

Loki shrugged, rolling his sleeve back down. “It’s part of this world, probably,” he said, “I don’t sense any magic, but I can’t get rid of it either.”

“We’ll ask someone,” decided Verity, “Or Google it, or what whatever the equivalent this place has.”

They wandered for a little while, exploring, until Verity spotted a library and insisted they go inside.

A young woman greeted them in the lobby, wearing a refreshingly genuine smile.

“How can I help you today?”

Verity couldn’t help smiling back, and answered “Do you have computers we could use?”

The librarian said yes, they did, and directed them down a hallway to the left. Loki trailed after Verity, and once they were out of earshot of the woman, whispered “She had names too. Three, on her collarbone.”

“So it _is_ a part of this world,” Verity confirmed, waiting to see if her lie-detecting sense would tingle. Nothing. It must be true, then. These days, though, what with their universe-hopping adventures, the truth was less solid than it used to be.

The room they emerged into was normal enough, computer terminals lined against the walls. Verity sat down in the empty one, logging into the computer, and Loki perched on the edge of the desk, swinging his legs like a child.

“Okay, what do I search for?” she asked, “‘Why is my friend’s name on my wrist in permanent ink?’”

“Try ‘blue name on wrist’,” he suggested, watching as she typed in the search bar.

“Got it!” Verity said triumphantly, and then read out the results aloud.

“‘ _Most experts agree that blue soulmarks are of a platonic nature. Blue is one of the three colors a soulmark can start out as, and one of the two colors a purple soulmark may turn upon the soulmates’ meeting – the other color being, of course, red_.’”

“Huh,” Loki said, apparently unfazed, “That’s new.”

Ignoring him, Verity opened another tab and typed in ‘soulmark’.

“‘ _Soulmarks are one of the few parts of daily life that science still hasn’t explained. They are commonly accepted as markers of people with the potential to love each other. Most people are born with them, and the names start out light in color – either pink, pale blue, or light purple – and darken once the soulmates love each other. There are several popular theories used to explain soulmarks, but none have been definitively proven._ ’“

“See,” Loki grinned, “You were destined to love me.”

Verity glared at him, but didn’t respond. His joke wasn’t true, exactly, but it wasn’t a lie either.

“Will these come off when we leave?” she asked, standing up, rubbing at the writing on her wrist.

“Probably,” he shrugged, unconcerned, “There weren’t any lasting effects after the ducks.”

Verity flinched involuntarily. “Don’t remind me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the title has to do with the story.


End file.
